


Hide and Seek

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Champagne, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Chris and Viktor play hide and seek in the dark. Chris doesn't realize someone else is in the building. Humorous drabble.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> My Minami/Yuuri ship bingo fic has turned into a hot mess of a threesome so I decided to turn my attention to another bingo square. Apparently I can't write het without slash, so....enjoy.
> 
> Unbetaed.

It was two in the morning and Christophe Giacometti had never been this drunk before. He and Viktor had nicked several bottles of champagne from the banquet and snuck into the rink. They decided to play hide and seek in the dark, which seemed childish, but neither of them had earned a medal and Viktor had been devastated. Chris would do anything to cheer up Viktor, so when he suggested a game, Chris had consented.

Chris was enjoying himself. Whenever the seeker found the hider, they would kiss and grope a bit, before shutting their eyes and counting to thirty. He was already incredibly hard, which was making it difficult to find Viktor. The alcohol clouded his vision as well as his ability to walk in anything resembling a straight line.

He heard movement near the women's locker room. They had said anything goes, so Chris slipped inside the dark room and saw a figure standing against the wall.

"Found you!"

Chris leapt towards Viktor, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him into a kiss. Viktor stiffened at Chris's touch, but Chris enthusiastically thrusted against him, waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, Chris broke the kiss and spoke.

"Vitya, I'm so hard for you right now."

Light suddenly flooded the room and Chris blinked, staring at Lilia Baranovskaya, who looked as though she was ready to murder him. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she loomed over him. He quickly dropped his arms and stepped away.

Viktor stood in the doorway, hand on the light switch, clearly trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Mr. Giacometti, if you don't plan on making this worth my while, I suggest you and Mr. Nikiforov take this elsewhere. Perhaps your _hotel room_ , rather than breaking into a private building?" She raised her eyebrow at Chris.

He shrank back more, clearly bright red. He stumbled, then turned around and walked over to Viktor. They walked out of the rink, arm in arm - partially to be close together, partially for support to keep standing. 

Once they made it outside, Viktor burst into laughter. Chris groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe you kissed Lilia." Viktor took a swig from the last champagne bottle and handed it over to Chris.

Chris laughed, but then froze. Viktor paused and stared at him. "What?"

"What was _she_ doing in an abandoned skating rink at 2AM?"

Viktor eyed the parking lot and gasped. "Christophe, that's _Yakov's car_."

Chris's eyes widened. "You don't think-"

Viktor shook his head violently. "I don't want to think about my coach and his ex. Chris, let's go back to the hotel and fuck until sunrise."

Chris was perfectly content with that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
